Grease Monkey
by ThrashMetalMartin
Summary: The last week before the spring breaks feels like it lasts for months, especially if you're in an engineering school. But after an unlikely encounter with a specific robot and her creator, suddenly those spring breaks feel like being worth the wait. Well... They were right when they said that praxis is more important than theory. *Disclaimer-UT is own by Toby Fox, not by me.
1. Chapter 1

**'ELLO DEAR READERS. REMEMBER ME? NO? DIDN'T THINK SO. WELP, UNTILL A FEW DAYS AGO, I THOUGHT THAT I'VE WOULD LIMIT MYSELF TO ROLEPLAYING AND READING WHEN IT COMES TO THIS SITE, BUT ONE SHOWER CHANGED IT ALL... YEP. QUITE A CLICHE.**

 **THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT UNDERTALE, A GAME THAT IS RATHER UNIQUE... OH, AND THE FANDOM... LET'S JUST SAY THAT I KNOW WHAT I'M FACING WITH,SOO... BE GENTLE, OKAY? ( X_X )**

 **WARNING: THERE WILL BE A FEW BAD WORDS THEN AND THERE, BUT IT'S NOT ENOUGH FOR THE M RATING, 'MKAY?**

 **ALRIGHT... LET'S KICK IT OFF!**

 **This chapter was beta'd by Jayden Blade. Kudos to him!**

 **( Btw, in this case, Mettaton is a female. I'm aware that he's referred to as " He " in the Undertale Wiki and such, but in my opinion, his looks would better suit him if he was a girl, so... You had been warned! )**

* * *

When you're 17, and when you're attending Engineering school, life gets surprisingly simple- when it comes to your daily schedule, that is. You divide your time in two categories: time you've spent studying, and the time you didn't study. It's simple as that. And I know that studying is important for me and my possible career, but the time you spent with your friends, family, or both, can give you great experiences and reminiscences that will be worth all the time spent studying.

... Well, that's my philosophy.

Now, moving back to the real world. It's monday eve, and I'm in the classrom, listening to Ethics proffesor talking about abortion. Ethics turned out to be an interesting subject, when I'm not tired AF from 7 previous classes... Heh, at least it's on monday. And one specific cat taught me a lesson about mondays that I really haven't paid any attention back when I was younger... You know what they say. You get wiser as you grow older.

Then suddenly, the bell rang.

Everybody stood up at the same time, saying " goodbye " to the professor half heartedly. I kinda feel bad for her actually, since she has to deal with us, hormone-raging adolescents. I stood up and greeted the professor, to which she returned kindly.

' At last... Another monday is over. '

Within seconds, I was out from the school, and on the street. I decided not to catch a bus, and to take a walk home while listening to some music. It was the last week before spring breaks, and everybody was impatient to get things over with, and to catch the brief, but well-deserved break.

Plucking in my headphones, I took out my phone, and selected a random song on shuffle. What came out, was Lucretia, by Megadeth. Perfect.

While walking down the street, I spotted a few monsters walking by. I was now getting used to seeing those creatures, since that day when the barrier was broken. I still remember the news that day, when hundreds of thousands of monsters rushed to the surface, both to the amazement and awe of bystanders and spectators worldwide. I, myself, was shocked too, to see it all unfold... Especially when their King, Asgore, held a speech in front of the cameras and the microphones, about their hard-earned freedom, and that the monsters meant no harm to the humans. Official negotiations followed, and the outcome was positive: any monster will be granted freedom and basic rights on the surface, regardless of their looks, race, or any distinctive features they had.

Well, the more the merrier,I guess.

They saw me looking at them, and they waved in a greeting manner. I smiled and waved too, before moving on.

Of course, the integration process was met with a few bumps and setbacks, mainly from the far-right wing politicians and their followers. It took a few incidents and public demonstrations, to make governments react and put an end to it. In the end, there are still a " few " extremists left, but the things seem a little better then a year or two ago.

Breaking my train of thoughts for a moment, I stopped to look myself, or my reflection, in a window of a car. About 6"2, long, brown curly hair currently tied to a ponytail, my brown eyes scanning my image on the glass. I guess I was of average built, with slightly wider and stronger shoulders, thanks to all the swimming and rowing training. Fixing my green hoodie, a black T-shirt bellow it, matching my dark blue jeans, and black/white sneakers. Moving on, I was walking near a park usually filled with romantic couples and drunk hobos, which was mostly deserted now. That's weird, especially for this park. There was nothing special going on in it, so I decided to take a stroll through it... I mean, why not? I'm done with my studying for the day, after all.

Walking down the steps that led to the park, I took a glance as I went down the path. Just like I thought, it was mostly deserted- no, wait...

I stopped dead in my tracks. To my left, there was a small commotion. Under a tree, there stood a little girl with a cat in her arms. Next to her, I saw... What seemed like a woman, but her apperance was familliar to me... What's her name? Meta... Metatton? Yes, It IS her! She is lying on the ground, and she's... clutching her right leg. To her left, there is a... Yellow dinosaurus-like monster. I think that I've heard of her too... Alphys, I think?

Not wasting any more time, I rushed to the scene. Only when I got close to them, I've noticed a broken branch lying on the ground. Now, it all made sense. Metatton tried to save the girl's cat, but the branch broke off the tree. Her right leg seemed to be broken below the knee, as it looked like to be snapped in two. Moving closer to them, I've now been able to make out what they were saying.

"... M-Metatton! I've told you to take another spare leg with you! If you did- "

" Well, sorry, OK? I was certain that this one would hold out for long enough! Dammit! I've promised myself not to- "

" Excuse me? "

I broke their small argument, and they turned their attention to me.

" Are you Metatton? Is... Is there any way I can help? "

Metatton looked at me in slight embarrassment, but then she forced her signature smile.

" Ah, darling, I'm flattered that you're offering me help, but I believe that there's no way you can help me in this situation. " She said, pointing to her broken leg.

I was shocked when I heard her voice seemingly devoid of any pain, but I've figured it out that she, being a robot, could block out any pain she could feel.

" Are you sure? There must be something...Anything I can do! "

" Well... If you could bring me a spare leg all the way from the Underground in 2 hours, that would be great... " She retorted. " What will I tell to my fans? "

" What will- Oh yes! You have a show tonight, right? " I said. I've just remembered it. It will be the first one in this part of the world, and thousand of fans are coming to the city.

" Yes, but now I'll have to cancel it, for obvious reasons... "

" Hey... At least you saved this little girl's cat... " Alphys added. The mentioned girl smiled, but then turned away. " Thanks you so much for that... Sorry, but I have to go home now. Me and my cat will never forget what you did! " She said, and then took her leave.

Mettaton sighed, and nodded.

" You're right... But still... "

" Wait... So you have a show tonight, how come that you're here? " I enquired.

" Oh... Well... We decied to take a walk through the city, you know, to relax before the show... " Alpys replied.

" Hmm... Right. I wish I could help you, bu- "

Then, and Idea popped up in my head. We were still near my school, so, maybe...

" ... Wait... Maybe I can. Metatton! Are your bones made of metal? "

Mettaton looked up at me, a hint of curiosity in her robotic eyes.

" Yes it is... Why? "

" Because... My school is near. It's an engineering school and... We have a welder there. "

Their eyes widened, a flicker of hope shining in their eyes.

" Y-You do? Is the school open now? " Alphys asked in a shaky tone.

" I... Think it is. We should hurry up, If you're up for it- "

" If i'm up for it!? " Metatton almost yelled. " Darling, I've never missed a show, and if there's an opportunity, I won't miss this one either! Now please, help me up here! "

I've knelt down to her, and took her arm around my shoulder, before lifting her up. Just about as I was going to start walking, she asked me:

" Excuse me, but we still haven't heard your name... "

" Oh... Of course. I'm Martin. " I said with a smile, to which she smiled too.

" That's a wonderful name, Martin. You already know me, and this is Alphys, my creator. "

Upon being mentioned, Alphys smiled shyly.

" H-Hi... Nice to meet you. "

" Yeah... " I replied. " Nice to meet you too. "

* * *

The walk to my school was uneventful, and the hard part followed- to persuade my principal to allow us access to my school's workshop. Our principal Is a practical, industrious man, but he eventually yielded when Metatton and Alphys came in and helped me out. We went to the workshop, where the praxis profesor was preparing to leave, only to be stopped by me and my new " friends ". He too agreed to help, and we were now in a room opposite to the room with the welder. In both rooms, there were numerous tooling machines, almost every one of them dating back to 20th century. Among them there were shelves filled with different mechanical parts, and other stuff.

Metatton had by now taken off her leg, and she handed it to Alphys for disassembly. I watched carefully, my eyes scaning the wires, gears, and mechanical joints, being removed with great care. After a few minutes, Alphys handed to me the broken metal shin.

" Whoa... So, why haven't you taken a spare leg with you? "

Metatton huffed to this. " Well... I thought that this one would be able to hold out the last show... But, looks like I didn't count on... Other situations. "

" Well... Be prepared, that's our scout motto. " I said, inspecting the bone, before handing it out to my profesor. " Don't worry, it's in good hands. "

She sighed, and Alphys patted her on her back. " I guess it is... "

I went with my profesor, and helped him to set up and activate the MIG ( Metal Inert Gas ) welder, and once it was set up, we both took a welding mask, and he went to work. He made a few welds, and when he was done, I carried the leg to a sink, and cooled it off in water. After that, I took a grinder, and with precision, ground off the bumps on it. When the work was done, I carried the metal shin to them. Upon entering the room, Alphys immediately rushed to me, and practically snatched it off from it.

" W-Wow! It's really well-done! "

" Quick, let me see it! " Butted in Metatton. When she got a look at it, her eyes widened in surprise.

" O... Oh my! "

I grinned in satisfaction.' Yep, engineers saved the day! '

My profesor came up behind me, and spoke to them.

" So... Do you like it? "

" Yes! " Said Metatton. " It's great! How can we repay you? "

" Oh... " My profesor smiled. " You don't have to thank me. It was Martin who brought you here. Now, I have to go. Take care! " He said, and waved to us.

" Bye profesor! Thanks again! " I said, and them turned to them. " So... You have a show to attend, If I'm correct? "

" Oh, of course! " Alphys said, getting her tools. " Once I put this back, we will be ready to go! "

" Great!, Then- " But then it hit me. I've lost track of time since I started working on her bone. I took a glance at my wrist watch, and I've noticed that time went by faster than expected.

" Oh shit! Sorry, but I gotta go home. I don't have time to escort you out of here. You know your way out, right? " I said, and they nodded, surprised at my sudden outburst.

" Right! I hope I'll see you around... Eventually... Bye! " I said, leaving the room in a hurry. The last thing I heard was from Metatton, and I think she said something like " We will se you, we owe you one. "

' Well... Now I know what I'm watching tonight on TV... '

* * *

 **So, we have set the ball rolling! Please, leave a review if you have something to say, or follow it if you want to. If I get enough views/reviews, I'll go on with it. My update schedule is weekly, but there might be a delay if school or something else gets in my way.**

 **( Also, I know that I wrote my previous author's note in caps lock, but I was too lazy to change it, so... Sorry XD )**

 **TrashMetalMartin, OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I have to say that the first chapter failed to meet my expectations when it comes to views and reviews, but I'm not giving up on this yet.**

 **This chapter wasn't beta'd, so be aware of them grammar errors! ( I've tried to scan the text, but if I missed something, please don't mind it. )**

 **Alrighty, let's get it oooon!**

* * *

The trip back home was uneventful, as so were most of my trips- just me, and the bystanders. Only when a nice car passes by, would I take off my earphones, and listen to the sound it would make. Funny it's actually thousands of explosions that occur under the bonnet. To someone, it's just noise, but to me? It's a symphony of engineering perfection.

Too bad that there were none today.

Finally entering my apartment building, I started the walk up the stairs. On the third floor, I unlocked and opened the white door of my apartment,and closed it behind me, locking it afterwards. My mother wasn't home at the moment, and is going return in a few hours. This meant that it was just me and my two cats for the night. And a cheese burek. And a bottle of kefir.

Damn perfect.

Dropping of my bag, feeding my cats and washing my hands, I grabbed the burek and poured myself a cup of kefir. Heading to the living room, I fired up the TV, before placing my dinner on the table. Exhaling a deep breath of relief, I took the remote, and switched to the channel that will broadcast the Mettaton's show.

I sat back, my cup in my hands. The show was about to begin.

I have sincerely hoped that the weld would hold out the ordeal of the show. I mean, my professor had already checked it up, and he is a experienced engineer. But still, I couldn't help but worry about her.

Soon, the show started.

My heartbeat was increasing in speed when I saw her appearing on the stage. She seemed so... Natural. Except for her voice, which I was sure could be programmed to sound more human, and her appearance, one could guess that she was made of flesh and bone. Her movements... Her acting... I was too fixated on the show, that I accidently dropped a chunk of burek on my pants.

" For fu-... Damn. Well, at least they're for the home. "

Throwing the chunk to one of my cats, which was in the room at the time, I went back to watching the show. The show has met and burst through my expectations, and when it ended, I've almost applauded it. Looking at my watch, it was about 22:30.

 _' Well... Took it long enough. '_

After shutting down the TV, I've decided to browse about Mettaton on my PC. And sure, there was a lot of info about her, the most shocking one to me was her " box " form. Turns out that her original form is far less appealing than her current one, but is impressive nevertheless. I mean seriously, she balanced herself on only one wheel? And apparently, she could transform from this form, to her " current " one in seconds. How? Don't ask me. Perhaps monsters were as intelligent as us... Maybe even more, who knows?

I took a glance at the time on the desktop, and it was 23:00. Well, what can you say? Time flies by when you're on the internet.

 _' Oh well... Time to go to bed... This Monday wrecked me... '_

And so, after shutting off the PC, and brushing my teeth, I went to stretch out my couch, which I used as a bed because It was bigger than my old one.

Finally, when I was done making the "bed ", I lied down, setting the alarm to 9:30... And just when I sat up to shut down the lights...

CRACK!

The only bad thing about this couch is that it uses wooden boards instead of springs, and as the time went by, these boards would fall off easily from their slots... And now the one right under my freaking butt fell off.

 _' Great... Now I'll waste another 30 minutes fixing these damn boards...! '_

* * *

The next day started as usual. Waking up. Making the bed/couch. Doing the morning wash-up. Eating breakfast. Studying- which was now the real studying, because my older, back-up phone was not able to catch the Wi-Fi signal from the bar across the street...

Time flew by, and now, my mother was back from grocery shopping... But, she handed me a black and pink coloured envelope with big " MTT " letters on it, saying it was addressed to me specifically... Oh well.

When I opened it up, I found a folded piece of paper with matching colours. Unfolding the paper, an unknown sense of excitement grew inside me- for some reason.

It wrote-

 _" Dear Martin,_

 _After finding out your home address, I've finally been able to properly thank you for what you've done. Me, and my fans, owe you so much for saving the show!_

 _So, after thinking over how to reward you, me and my creator, Alphys, were able to find a perfect way to truly express our gratitude- by a free, 7-day visit to the Underground!_

 _All of the visit's expenses will be paid, and you will be staying at our MTT resort for the time being._

 _Soon, my associates will contact you and arrange everything._

 _I'm looking forward to seeing you!_

 _Love,_

 _Mettaton. "_

I was stunned, to say at least, when I finished reading it. A 7-day trip to the Underground? THE Underground? Holy- I can't wait to tell my friends today in the school- And to my mom, who just happened to came into the room I was in to lay down all the important questions.

 _' Hmm... I got a feeling that this'll be a goooood day... '_

* * *

After the explanation session with my mother, she said that, as far as she's concerned, I can go, but that I must speak to my father and such.

Then, the same thing all over again. Lunch, then school.

First class was 2 lessons of maths, in which I've corrected some leftover units, with which I've finally corrected my maths. Next, was an hour and half of PE. There, I was able to talk with my classmate and friend, John. I mean, I've already told him about the whole thing, but now we were able to talk without getting an unnecessary reprehension. We were now talking while playing football ( soccer ). John is almost as tall as me, tanned, but a bit skinnier.

" So... When are you leaving? " He asked, passing me the ball, which I've took and shot it... Missing the goal by inches.

" Damn... Well, The next Monday, I suppose? The bad thing is that I'll miss 2 great sleepover parties, but oh well... I'd trade them for a trip to the Underground anytime. "

" Hmm... Alright, I'm glad that you'll see and experience something new. " He said, moving away his semi-long black hair from his tanned face. " Oh, and by the way, can you go with me to the hardware store downtown after school? I need to buy some ropes. "

" What? You're planning to kill yourself? " I asked, before volleying the ball.

" Hah. Now when I've fixed up my maths? Nope. I need some jumping ropes. I have to do some fitness, the studying took a toll on me. "

" Really? One couldn't tell. Alright, why not? "

" Great, oh and by the way... " He said, turning to me, with a grin on his face. " You know what you could give that robot when you meet her? "

" Nope, what's your suggestion? "

" Buy her a can of WD-40... " He said, now laughing, which I've joined him too.

" Heh... Wait, that's actually not a bad idea! She'll get a taste of humanity's best lubricating oil! "

" Yeah... See? Better that than coming empty-handed. " He concluded, shooting the ball and scoring, though the goalkeeper was absent.

" I agree... Well, today, I have to fix up another lesson of physics... Then I'll think about Mettaton... "

" Of course! You have your priorities... But hey, now you have something to look forward to! "

" Yeah... It boosts my... My... What's the word? "

" Determination? "

" Yes, determination! That's-it! " I said, before steadying the ball. I took a swing, and I've hit it as best as I could, Arjen Robben-style, but with the right foot... Only to hit the freaking top-right corner bar.

" Well... I'll have to find some time to improve on that, too. "

* * *

After the school ended ( and after I managed to correct the aforementioned physics lesson ), we went to the store, which was about 10-15 minute walk from our school. It was a hardware store which sold many things, ranging from food processors, to ship equipment. While John was searching for the ropes, I've noticed a shelf with mechanical lubricants. There, I saw a couple of cans of WD-40 on discount. Curious, I checked my pockets if I may had some money left from the repetition class I had a few days ago, and found just enough for a smaller can.

 _' Hmm... I might as well- I mean, why not? Better that than nothing. '_

Then, John came to me, breaking my train of thoughts.

" Hey, they don't have the- what are you doing? " He said, just as I took the small can from the shelf.

" You know... I found out that I had some money with me, then I remembered your advice... So I thought: Why not? "

He stared at me for a second, before grinning. " Wow, you're surely not the one to disappoint, aren't you? "

" Well, of course. If not, then I'll at least get some points for trying... Now c'mon, I know some agricultural shop nearby that might have some ropes for ya. "

And so, we went to the cash register, I paid for the WD-40, and we went out. Then, something popped up on my mind, and I turned to John with a smirk forming on my lips.

" You know... I think I'm rushing it a little... It's only the second time I'll meet her, and I've already bought her lubricant... " I said. We both looked at each other for a few seconds, before breaking out in laughter...

* * *

When John bought his ropes, we both went to a bus station, talking about some random things. Soon, his bus arrived, and a few minutes after that, mine arrived too. During the whole trip back to my house, I was thinking about the next few days. How will the last few days of school go? Will my meetup with Mettaton and Alphys go smoothly? And most important, who are those " associates " of hers? Again, my train of thoughts was interrupted when the bus arrived at my station, and I've exited it, continuing with my daydreaming about near future.

When I arrived at my apartment, I've put down my bag, heavy from the PE equipment. Then, just as I was unloading the bottle of the WD-40 from my bag, my mom barged in, her eyes meeting the blue can with confusion.

 _' ... Yeah. I knew that I've missed something when I bought that can... Well, this'll be interesting. '_

" Don't worry, there's a PERFECT explanation why I bought a can of WD-40. "

* * *

 **And so, there goes the 2nd chapter. This chapter was written in midst heavy studying and schoolwork, and it took about 2 weeks before I finally got the time to write it. Also, it was mostly written with a goal to show that this story is alive and breathing!**

 **Next chapter won't be posted in at least a week, because the school is ending and I have some fixing-up to do. Sorry, but I have some priorities and goals.**

 **Then, although the first chapter got about 50 views so far, it got 7 followers, which is damn fine! Now, I hope that those followers fill post a review or two, because I need to know their opinion so I can write more efficiently. I mean, is it that hard to leave a review? I personally do that almost every time, so I'm asking you to do the same, not just for me, but for the other writers. They need your opinion and support. Thank you.**

 **Alrighty then, another chapter done! Now, time for me to go studying!**

 **TrashMetalMartin,** **OUT!**


End file.
